Ironhide Game Studio
'And so it came to pass... Ironhide Game Studio is born!' January 26, 2010: 'On this day, 3 friends got together, left everything else behind and created Ironhide Game Studio from scratch. : ''"Founded in 2010 by three friends with a hunger for greatness and world domination ...just kidding :), the three of us shared a common passion for games, and only dreamed of being part of the industry, until we've got together and gave it a shot! : Fortunately, we are still in the race and we're very optimistic about our future :). Enduring whatever comes our way, we will use all of our mental power to make games as great as we can. Needless to say, the Schwartz is strong with us!" Ironhide Game Studio began with only three members, but has expanded considerably in the few years it has been operating. Their first games, Clash of the Olympians and Soccer Challenge World Cup Edition 2010 paved the way for their defining game Kingdom Rush, yet it was only a team of three people that made these games. By the time Kingdom Rush: Frontiers came around, Ironhide had 11 members, and in the summer of 2014 a total of 18 members were confirmed. As of August 2015 the studio consists of 21 members, confirmed by the community manager. The Founders '''Alvaro Azofra Vanzen @alvaroazofra "Legend has it that when a tsunami hits the coast of some exotic, distant land, it was merely him deciding what kind of socks to wear. Master of the Dark Arts, no opponent has been able to look him in the eye without perishing in the most unplesant of ways. When everything goes straight to hell, his calm and serenity remain steady as senior surgeon." Pablo Realini lito @pablorealini "The most fearsome man in the whole kingdom, his fists deliver waves of heavyweight nuclear explosions with deadly purposes. Imbued with unknown amounts of high voltage energy, his mere human origin is seriously questioned. His sublime mimicry skills roundhouse kicked the fearsome Shang Tsung out of the mirror spell ranks." Gonzalo Sande GONZASAN @gonzalosande "Wanderer from the most remote wastelands, he has walked through the valley of the shadow of the dead and emerged untouched. His ability to wormhole-travel with his mind makes him a dreadful enemy. In blackest day, in darkest night, you'll probably find him in some old school SCUMM style pub, enduring gargantuan amounts of Grog. Great Scott!" The Rest Of The Team Juan Andrés Nin 'bolin @bolinuy Programmer "''The Bikeflyer" '''Agustin Mastalli Agus @agusmastalli Artist "Father of Dragons" Gerson da Silva Botch @gers0ndasilva Game Designer "Mad Hatter" Ariel Coppes arielsan @arielsan Engineer "The Professional" Ruben Garat Ruben @rgarat Engineer "The Fixer" Diego Lopez Dilodart @dilodart Artist "The Peacemaker Juan Pais Pixelsoldier Artist "One man army" Esteban dal Monte Esti @esti_uy Programmer "Combo Breaker" Martin Chaparro Chapa @heavyinside Artist "Pixelpusher" Gabriel Artus Artus @gabriel_artus Programmer "The Planner" Guillermo Amorin Guille @guillermoamorin Programmer "The Code Father" Matias Sniadower Mati Artist "The Gigolo" Pepe Infantozzi Pepinfa Artist "Gepetto" Leandro Mesquita Colo @leanmesquita Game Designer "The Half Leprechaun" Leonardo Clavijo Sebastian Guadalupe Franco Zucchi Pencil Previous Members Bruno de Leone delebru @delebru Technical Artist "Jack of all trades" Bruno announced that he had left the team on 30th May 2015. He has since moved to New Zealand is is working with game developers Ninja Kiwi. Juan Amorin The_TaTs @laktarsis Community Manager "Pizza Herald" As of 15th December 2016, TaTs no longer works at Ironhide Games as indicated in his forum post the day after. Ironhide Websites * Main Website - http://www.ironhidegames.com * Community Forums - https://forums.ironhidegames.com/index.php * Twitter - https://twitter.com/ironhidegames * Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/ironhidegames * Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/user/ironhidegames * Twitch - https://www.twitch.tv/ironhidegamestudio Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise